scorchefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow is the primary antagonist in Scorche 2: Revenge of the Creatures and is the long lost brother of Lourens. He is the leader of The Hunters and has a grudge against The Scorcher. It is also revealed that he is the king of shadows. Involvement Scorche Kingdoms Season 1 He makes a brief appearance through a mirror and is talking to Alisha Miller about joining the Grim Reaper's personal army of assassins. Scorche 2 Shadow makes his first appearance as a human alongside his brother in t5he prologue. They walk to Darkland's Path in redeeming their family name. When they reached the Blackgate, Kaylen, told them about the wish she can grant to peopl and ONLY one wish. While Lourens wanted to wish for the best live they can get, Shadow wanted to live forever. Shadow made his wish faster than his brother and transformed into a shapeshifting dragon. Lourens got nothing anf blamed Shadow for everything that happened to them, so Shadow kills Lourens. In present time, he worked in the Palace of Shadows to enslave the world. He heard about a hero that caused the Werewolf-Vampire War and invited him to his masqurade. During the masqurade he announced The Scorcher to the crowd. After the party he meets with them in his labratory and offers them a place in The Hunters, which they can nicefully or rudely refuse. Shadow admits it is a shame and this means that The Scorcher is the enemy. To eleminate Scorcher's threat, he shoots thm in the heart. When he hears about the Scorcher survivng and joined his brother, he sends his best assassin, Almari, to kill them. After hearing about the assassin failing, he makes a bounty for Labryinth's best assassins. After he sends The Twelve Assassins to kill The Scorcher, he continues on creating the Underworld. When The Scorcher defeats half of the assassins, he sends Boulder to destroy his brother and everyone who threatens he's new world creation. He returns to Darkland's Path after finishing the doorway to the Underworld. He burns down the village there and kills Kaylen for making his life great. He waited for The Scorcher and their companions to arrive so that he can show them how they failed to stop him. He will be suprised to see Lourens alive if he survived the attack. Shadow then activates the portal and transforms into a powerful dragon. He defeats everyone but lets them live to suffer. He takes The Scorcher to his dungeon with all his friends/rivals. He kill The Scorcher in front of everyone to get them to give up hope. Scorche Vengeance He only appears in the beginning, torturing and eating people to increase his dragon strengh. If Lourens survived, he kills him permanently. Scorche 3 He only appears when The Rebel comes to kill him and destroy The Hunters. He fights them to the death until Sheldon/Dehan breaks a piec of the roof of, dropping it on him. The Rebel can let him live and help or kill him. If he was spared he actually helps The Rebel to fight the Planet Eater but gets thrown into the Bottomles Abyss. Gallery EP Evil Dragon.jpg|Shadow in Kingdoms Category:Shapeshifter Category:Scorche 2 Characters Category:Scorche 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Hunters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Vengeance Characters